


did you remember?!

by yunbun



Series: whizzvin fluff :D [6]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Smut, THAT'S RIGHT I STEPPED UP AND PUBLISHED ACTUAL SMUT ARE YOU PROUD, cake!!!, first times??? kind of??, inspired by bee and puppycat s2 ep06, might make this a multichapter thing, omg hi it's a sequel, oooh watch out kiddos theres some Adult Content, the boys are back and horny!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunbun/pseuds/yunbun
Summary: “I think I know what I want for my birthday…” He pondered aloud, scowling not-so-secretly at the smaller boy.He looked over his shoulder before turning back to his cup, “Calm down, your birthday isn’t for three months,”Whizzer spun so he was on his back, facing the ceiling, “Well, I want someone to make me a bunch of little cakes, and hide them everywhere I go, so when I go for a walk, they’ll be cakes everywhere,” To emphasize his point, he sat up and scowled deeper at Marvin, who seemed to be unaffected.;-;whizzer's birthday is coming up, and he won't stop reminding people
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown & Trina, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: whizzvin fluff :D [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000815
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	did you remember?!

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is probably going to become a multi-chapter thing!! i really love bee and puppycat and was (heavily) inspired by episode 6 of the new season where bee wants all these lil cakes and i totally got Whizzer Energy from it sO here!!  
> and also smut. yep. you're welcome.  
> please leave a comment and kudos!! all the feedback on the last part made my heart melt i love you all <33

**_3 months ago…_ **

Whizzer was thrown over the sofa of his apartment, reading a magazine. The early light of summer was beginning to show on the flowers, and it bounced into his room. Marvin was sitting not too far away from him, mixing up a coffee. His classes seemed to be pulling the life out of him these past few days. His hoodie was hanging limply off his shoulders as he added milk, but yet no sugar, to which Whizzer stuck his tongue out behind Marvin’s back. Mornings like these were his favorite, you see, they were so domestic, it made his heart swell.

“I think I know what I want for my birthday…” He pondered aloud, scowling not-so-secretly at the smaller boy.

He looked over his shoulder before turning back to his cup, “Calm down, your birthday isn’t for three months,”

Whizzer spun so he was on his back, facing the ceiling,  _ “Well,  _ I want someone to make me a bunch of little cakes, and  _ hide  _ them everywhere I go, so when I go for a walk, they’ll be cakes everywhere,” To emphasize his point, he sat up and scowled deeper at Marvin, who seemed to be unaffected.

Marvin hummed, getting up to lie on the sofa with his lover, “Oh, yeah, Cordelia forgot to ask you yesterday at the cafe, but what’s your favorite type of juice?”

“Ah, right. Uh, pineapple,” Whizzer seemed dejected by the sudden change of topic, making Marvin slip and arm over his shoulder.

“Can’t believe my baby is going to turn 18 in  _ three months,” _

The pat name brought a smile to Whizzer’s face, accepting Marvin’s invite for a kiss, “Yeah, well, I’m just old,”

“Did you see the bell peppers at the store?” Marvin settled into his side, yawning, “They have purple ones, just got imported,”

“I will check those out,” He picked up his magazine, smirking down at Marvin, “Purple, you say?”

“Yep. Jus’ got imported from, uhm, off the island…” His eyes began to slip shut, and Whizzer pressed a kiss to his hair.

;-;

**_2 months ago…_ **

“I really hope no one’s forgotten what I  _ want for my birthday,”  _ He said, deliberately being too loud for Cordelia and Mendel to hear in the kitchen whilst he corrected the chalkboards. The cafe was empty at this time in the morning, usually it would flood in the early morning hours, lunch breaks, and just after usual work hours end. The cafe’s floor was an assortment of red and white tiles, all equally laid out and polished twice each day, and the tables were adorned with red tablecloths. The cafe was rather spaced out, there was enough space to fit a whole floor of workers. The uniform was red aprons, with a small cat embroidered on the front, and a simple white button-up shirt and pants for the guys, but Cordelia’s was a white dress instead.

Mendel emerged, tightening the back of his apron, “Whiz, have you fed the cats yet?”

He shuffled over, still holding eye contact with Mendel as he poured cat food into the small bowls provided. Once Mendel turned his back, Whizzer sighed and scratched a white cat, Misty, behind its ear. Cordelia came out of the kitchen, clutching two jars, “Whizzer, do you and Marvin want these? Because we have enough, and my Nana made even  _ more,” _ Inside the two jars, was Rosehip Syrup, that Whizzer had grown up on and wasted no time swiping out of Cordelia’s hands.

“I love your Nana Sue, you know that?”

“I do, you tell me everyday,” She smiled, sighing overdramatically, “She loves you too, she’s also thinking of coming up this weekend, and I bet she’ll bring those-”

“-Fridge cake cookies!” Whizzer was giddy now, bouncing on his toes, “Cordelia,  _ I love you.  _ Seriously, if I wasn’t gay, I’d  _ marry  _ you,”

“So would I. Now come on! Lunchtime is approaching, go,”

Lunch had come faster than the three of them would’ve liked, and suddenly the cafe was  _ flooded.  _ People were incredibly patient (which Whizzer never passed up the opportunity to thank them for) when waiting for their offer, and gave him thanks once it had arrived. He’d been crafting small pastries every five minutes, and, in his break, eaten about half of them. Could he help himself? Absolutely not.

“Hello, and welcome to the Cat Cafe- Oh, hey Trina! I didn't recognise you with your new haircut! Which is very snazzy, by the way, how was your visit home?”

“It was good!” She smiled, before remembering something, “Oh! My Pa mentioned to give  _ you  _ these, because you’re the one with the massive appetite,” She rifled through her bag, and produced a bag of plump, kiwi-green fruits.

“Are those-”

“Cherimoyas! They were brought into his place before he came up, and he saw them and thought of you. He got me some dragon-fruit too, so,”

He swiped the fruit from her hands, smiling wildly, “Oh god, Marvin’s gonna  _ love  _ this. I have all these goodies to _ myself,” _

“Trina!” Mendel called from behind the counter, hurrying over and bundling her in his arms, “How are you? How were your parents?”

“Fine, yeah, all good,” She kissed him on the cheek tenderly, “My mother kept asking how you were,”

His phone rang, and when he put it to his ear, Marvin’s voice came through, breathless, “Hey baby. I’m on my way home, so I don’t know when you’ll be wrapped up at the shop?”

“Oh! Trina’s just arrived if you want to come and see her? I understand if you’re tired,”

“Has she? I’ll come and see her, then. See you in ten,”

“Bye, love,”

Marvin arrived, hugging Whizzer and exchanging brief words with Trina, before Whizzer could see him beginning to slip. His eyes looked less and less orientated, and he kept slumping against Whizzer, “D’you wanna go home, Marv?”

“No, no! I know you haven’t seen Trin’ in,” He yawned, “In ages-”

“Marv,” Whizzer took his face in his hands, kissing his forehead, “I can catch up with her later. Their dorm isn’t far from ours, okay? I can make Chili with those purple bell peppers?”

Marvin kissed him softly, mumbling against his lips, “You are a saint,”

Whizzer smirked, pulling away, “And don’t you forget it,”

;-;

**_1 month ago…_ **

“Only one month… Not like I have anything to  _ look forward to,” _

Everyone in the room, apart from Whizzer, rolled their eyes.

They had all come over for drinks to celebrate term ending for the semester (well,  _ legal  _ drinks) and they all congregated on the balcony outside Whizzer and Cordelia’s dorm. Their ferns were also company, the loud bustling from the city distant but provided a calm, dim ambience below their talking. The fairy lights were still there, making Marvin and Whizzer smile to each other when they’d catch the other staring in awe. Crdelia’s fruits were splayed across the table, with Whizzer’s savory snacks as an accent. The sun had begun it’s descent, painting the sky in orange and pink.

Charlotte raised her glass, “To no-more-school-for-ages!”

Whizzer clinked his glass to hers, chuckling softly, “To that,”

Trina nestled closer under Mendel’s arm, “I think I might visit my parents again this summer, the weather up in California is  _ gorgeous.  _ Anyone wanna tag along?”

“Oh! I have cookies for you, Whizzer,” At this, the mentioned tall boy shot up, expression determined as he stuck out his hand.

“Honestly, all anyone does around here is  _ feed this guy,”  _ Mendel muttered, making the group laugh, “It’s true! Next thing you know, my mom will be giving  _ me  _ all these orange cookies to bring home,”

He put a finger to his chin, “I  _ do  _ need that recipe- Del, could you ask her for the recipe next time you visit?”

Marvin hugged him from behind, leaning into the outside sofa, “You see, this guy always makes too much batter for cakes, and I’m starting to think it’s  _ deliberate,  _ just so he can  _ eat half of it,” _

Whizzer tried to shuffle out of Marvin’s grip, “Shut up!”

He lowered Whizzer back down with kisses, “But, we do love him for it,”

He sighed, leaning into Marvin’s touch, “Sadly, I love you all too,” As he said this, he managed to shovel three cookies into his mouth, laughing through them at Mendel’s surprised expression. And that was all it took for Marvin’s heart to explode. He thought that Whizzer was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Through everything over the past few months, that being school and studying, endless buckets of tea not even being enough, but Whizzer was. With his bouts of kisses and hugs, he made it  _ easy. _

“Marvin?”

He snapped back to reality, “Hm? What’s up?”

Whizzer smiled up at him, “I was wondering if you wanted to go inside? Everyone’s heading off, and I think it’s starting to rain. Mendel said he could,  _ ‘feel it in his knees’ _ or something,”

Marvin laughed, standing up, “Yeah. Besides, I was gonna make dinner,”

Once Whizzer had bid everyone adieu and they’d left, the apartment was finally theirs again. Marvin slipped a record on as Whizzer cooked, persisting that Marvin needed to rest after all the work he put into school. Instead of heading to the couch, Marvin sauntered up to Whizzer from behind, dipping his hands underneath the taller boy’s shirt, causing him to yelp and almost fling his pan of risotto everywhere. Whilst Marvin had his head thrown back, eyes full of mirth, Whizzer seized the opportunity to tickle him back, causing him to squirm and run away from his boyfriend’s touch. They chased each other through their dorm, until Marvin managed to cut a corner, and turn it so  _ he  _ was now the attacker. When he managed to grasp Whizzer’s arm, he pulled him down to the sofa, crawling over him so his legs were either side of Whizzer’s torso, and he was breathing heavily from the running whilst tickling Whizzer’s sides. He couldn’t seem to catch a breath, it seemed, as Marvin didn't give in whilst Whizzer was breathless under him, pleading through his laboured pants to stop.

“M-Marvin, I’m g-gonna,” He breathed, trying to pry away his lover’s hands with his eyes squinted and light chuckles brimming, “Gonna kill you if- if you don’t s-stop-  _ Marvin-” _

And that was all it took for the atmosphere to suddenly turn heated. When Whizzer practically  _ moaned _ his name in a breathy tone, when Marvin caught that one spot on his torso, pushing against him which caused slight stimulation…

Whizzer must’ve realised, too, because he looked at Marvin with wide eyes, attempting to sit up to apologize, but Marvin stopped him, “No-”

“Are- Marvin-” He was still breathing heavily.

“Don’t worry,” Marvin’s voice was gentle and soft as he lowered him back down, pressing his face into the crook of Whizzer’s neck to softly kiss the overstimulated skin there, provoking a breath from deep within the taller boy’s throat, “Just relax,”

He began to draw small circles with his hands on Whizzer’s torso as he kissed and sighed on his neck, moving his hands up to his chest and round his back, still tracing hypnotizing patterns. All Whizzer could do was burrow his hands in Marvin’s hair, and bite his lip to stop any noises from escaping. His eyes were closed to contain any swimming pleasure that clouded his mind when Marvin would kiss his neck  _ just like that. _ Each sigh was music to Marvin’s ears, and only made his body grow more tight and hot. The whole situation seemed unreal to the both of them, because they were actually going  _ further  _ than just kissing. And  _ sure,  _ it wasn’t much further, but it was  _ enough.  _ And who knows how far they’d go that night, anyways.

_ “Marvin,” _ He whined, voice high and thin as he was shown no mercy to Marvin’s kisses, which slowly developed to bites.

“Easy, baby, easy,” Marvin soothed him as he squirmed, “Take it easy, honey,” When he lifted his head to get a look at Whizzer, he immediately fell in love with the sight. His boyfriend’s hair was tousled and his face was flushed, bottom lip red from biting it to stop any noise, and his eyes were half-lidded and glazed over.

Marvin grabbed his hand, kissing the ring finger, “Is this okay?”

“Oh  _ god,  _ it’s more than okay,” Whizzer sighed, pressing back into the couch cushions, because he  _ really  _ didn’t feel real at that moment.

He smiled, “Just relax, sweetheart,”

As Marvin lowered back down, Whizzer let out a small involuntary moan at the name, before clasping a hand over his mouth. Marvin moved back up at this, and removed his hand, watching Whizzer’s expression turn outright confused.

“Don’t,” Marvin uttered, kissing his palm, “Don’t go quiet for me. I wanna hear you,”

Whizzer opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the obnoxious beeping of their oven, to which Whizzer’s eyes flew open at. Marvin got off as quick as he could so Whizzer could hurry to lower the heat on their stove, because,  _ “Holy shit, the risotto-” _

“Wait, Whiz-”

“Don’t worry,” Whizzer presses his whole body into Marvin’s, kissing him deeply, “After we’ve eaten, okay?”

He’s speechless, groaning slightly at the pressure, “Okay,”

Throughout the meal, they kept glancing at each other,smirking and feeling that same feeling unfurl deep in their stomach's. Marvin laid a hand on Whizzer's to keep that same buzz flowing, so it wouldn't die out. He pressed a kiss to Whizzer's palm when he was finished eating, and suddenly the dishes were left forgotten as they hurried to the bedroom, kissing deeply. Marvin moved to his neck again, whilst Whizzer flew to undo Marvin's buttons, but got stopped.

Marvin smirked at him, "Easy baby, I'm going to take care of you,"

"I-I need-  _ Please,  _ Marvin-"

Marvin shushed him with a quick kiss as he undid Whizzer's buttons gently, caressing the soft skin of his chest, pressing small kisses to each inch of his body, "Is this okay?"

_ "Yes," _ Whizzer sighed, stroking Marvin's face,  _ "Fuck,  _ Marvin, yes,"

Marvin threw his jumper off and undid his fly, with Whizzer following. They were left exposed to the chill of the night, apart from their boxers alone. They stared at each other, breathless, and Marvin could see Whizzer grinning.

"Something funny?"

"You. Oh god, you," Whizzer chuckled, bringing him closer to kiss him. Marvin slid his tongue along Whizzer's bottom lip, asking for entrance, he all but let him explore, getting lost in the moment. His brain was foggy with pure ecstasy as he found this was  _ actually _ happening, and he wasn't dreaming. He felt himself being moved backwards to be leant against the pillows, but he didn't care to open his eyes as he felt Marvin continue to kiss him. Small noises began to crawl up his throat, which he tried to repress, but when he felt Marvin begin to take dominance again, lead him with lips and hands alone...

Suddenly, every sense, every bone, every muscle in his body was set alight as he felt Marvin's hips rock against his own, grinding their crotches together in delicious friction. Whizzer's hand flew to his mouth to muffle a moan, but again, Marvin removed it, kissing it.

"Be loud, baby,"

And Whizzer took his advice, holding Marvin close as they rocked in sync, symphonies of breaths and moans ringing off the walls of their bedrooms - except Whizzer was  _ much  _ louder than Marvin was.

"M-Marv, I-" He tried to speak, but each thrust against him caused a warm fuzz to wash over him, erasing any trace of a sentence.

"Wait," He managed to gasp out,  pushing Marvin back, flashing concern over his blue eyes.

"Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't ask-"

"No!" Whizzer shoots forward to cover Marvin's hand with his own, "I just-" He sighs, "Just didn't want to come yet,"

Marvin laughs at that, "Alright. I wanted to, uhm, to make you feel good? It's just, well, you've done everything for me since we've become friends - and lovers - so I wanted to return the favour," He slyly grins as he tugs at the edge of Whizzer's boxers, silently asking for his consent.

"But what about you-"

"I'll be fine," He leans forward, barely brushing Whizzer's lips, "Now, is that a yes or a no?"

"What do you think?" Whizzer pointedly looks down to the obvious hard-on in his boxers, to which Marvin laughs again, kisses him, and begins to tug them down tauntingly slowly.

Seeing Whizzer's dick for the first time took his breath away. Somehow, his lover just kept on getting  _ better,  _ in more ways than one. It was flushed and perfect, practically  _ aching  _ to be touched as Marvin discarded Whizzer's underwear somewhere in their bedroom. The boy in front of him almost seemed self-conscious of himself as Marvin simply sat and stared, not saying a word. With each passing second, his lip trailed between his teeth in worry, before Marvin spoke:

"You're... You're amazing,"

And his voice was so calm, so  _ awed,  _ that any trace of self-doubt or worry simply melted away at his touch as he carved Whizzer's body with his hands, tracing from his neck to his chest, and down to his groin. He was sure he looked a mess right now, hair tousled and his face an embarrassing shade of carmine, but he simply couldn't care. Because Marvin was all he needed. He thought back to the day on the roof, and how goddamn  _ thankful  _ he was that Marvin spoke up. Because if he hadn't, he wouldn't have this. A perfect lover. Hell, a perfect end to a (rather) perfect semester.

But all rational thought melted away when Marvin laid his hand gently on Whizzer, drawing a gasp from within his throat.

"Easy baby, lay back, I've got you," Marvin soothed, positioning him slightly better on the headboard and pillows. He began to stroke Whizzer's dick, and leered filthily at his lover, whose head was pressed against the headboard, and his mouth was slightly agape. Even the lightest touch sends him reeling, bucking desperately into Marvin's hand.

His breathing becomes louder until it evolves into slight moans, more like whimpers, and he rushes forward to kiss Marvin again, groaning and panting into his mouth as the latter starts to apply more pressure on each stroke up, squeezing delicately at the top and running his thumb over the tip, which makes Whizzer cry out at the sensation, breaking the kiss to moan into Marvin's shoulder as he brings his arms round to rest around his neck. He's thrusting harder now, thighs quivering and he can distantly hear himself mumbling Marvin's name over and over, and he's never felt so goddamn vulnerable, not in any of his screws.

"Marvin,  _ please  _ Marvin,  _ don't stop," _ His breathing is erratic and his heartbeat is heavy in his ears as Marvin quickens his pace. He can feel the same white-hot heat unfurling in the pit of his stomach, working it's way down, and he feels Marvin pull himself so he can see Whizzer's face.

"Wh-What- What are you-"

"I want to see you," He smirks, lacing a hand through Whizzer's hair whilst the other is quick at work, and when Marvin gives a slight tug, he shudders and thrusts into his hand again, moaning.

"M-Marvin, I'm- I'm-"

"You're what, Whizzer?"

His voice is high and thin as he shouts, "I'm- fuck! I'm gonna come, Marvin, I can't- can't-" The heat has worked its way up to his back, sending tingling sensations rushing through him, to his fingertips, the tips of his toes, his ears.

"Come for me, _ baby," _

And that's all it takes. With a final cry, he can barely catch Marvin's eyes shifting up to meet his as the feeling washes over him, and he feels his orgasm everywhere. Marvin watches in awe as Whizzer's expression morphs into what could possibly be the best sight he's ever seen. His face relaxed, his mouth fell open, and it looked like he was in pure bliss as his eyes slipped shut and he seemed to melt against the headboard, letting out this bliss in the form of a moan. His groin was sticky, but he didn't care at that moment.

"Wow... Whizzer, you're beautiful," Marvin mumbled as he crawled up to meet Whizzer's lips.

"Now, let's clean up. Then we can sleep, sound like a plan baby?"

"Yeah," Whizzer smiled, "Marvin, I love you,"

"I love you too, baby. So, so much,"

They spend around 45 minutes in the shower, the water slicing over them as they grin at each other, Whizzer’s legs still shaking ever so slightly from what could’ve been the best hand job of his life. His lover would hold him gently whilst Whizzer loved to get Marvin’s hair all lathered with their shampoo and blow on it, sending small bubbles flying everywhere.  _ This  _ is what he needs. And he doesn’t understand how he didn’t want anything like this earlier on.

**_Today..._ **

When he wakes up, Marvin’s leg is swung over his waist and the soft sunlight of a summer’s morning is streaming through their curtains, coating everything in it’s grace. His eyes are bleary, but he can make out the time through the fuzz, and it’s only 9:30, so why on  _ earth  _ is he awake at half nine? He feels Marvin wrap his arms tighter around Whizzer’s middle, and his face press into the crook of his neck, pressing a soft kiss there to which Whizzer sighs contently at. He leans back into the embrace, letting his eyes slip shut again as Marvin simply holds him, before he hears a groggy voice speak up, “Happy Birthday, baby,”

He gasps, almost flinging the covers off the both of them as he’s suddenly full of energy, yelling, “Did you remember?! Did you remember?!”

All Marvin does is smile and turn over, but Whizzer hops up, grabs his arm and manages to shake his whole body, “Did you?!”

“Okay, okay!” Marvin laughs, sitting up and grabbing his boyfriend’s hand, “Let’s eat breakfast first, I can’t take all this yelling so early,”

“You sound old, Marv,” Whizzer laughs as he hurries into the living room, only to stop in his tracks. The kitchen table is adorned with a pastel green tablecloth, a nice contrast to their old, plain white. A variety of plates and bowls in the same colour sit atop that, with a variety of syrups in the bowls and pancakes and waffles stacked on the plates. He brings a shaking hand to his mouth as he walks over to the table, seeing thousands of presents all bundled together, with his name on each and every one. He looks back to Marvin, and just to the left of him, there’s a small cake.

He laughs joyously, “You  _ did  _ remember!”

“Wait, don’t forget about the presents as well!” 

He unwraps each one carefully, receiving a recipe book from Charlotte and Cordelia, along with a knitted scarf and even  _ more  _ jars of syrup, from Mendel is a jumper, as per Mendel Weisenbachfeld fashion (and his mothers recipe for those Orange Cookies he wanted) Trina gave him a pack of premium colouring pencils and a durable sketchbook (since she’s the only one who knows how well he can draw) and his parents gave him a new camera - since he’d accidentally broken the last one, and was absolutely  _ distraught  _ when he told Marvin, who told him to ring his parents. So, they must’ve listened, and in the card read,  _ “The camera was old anyway! Happy Birthday, dearest xx” _ And his cousin sent him a coat, which was a shade of dark red and went down to about his calves.

Marvin held an arm out once he was dressed and they had eaten, “Want to go for a walk, birthday boy?”

Whizzer laughed, “Oh, of course,”

The walk was a simple distance from their campus. They went along the river nearby, and through a smaller forest area and a neighbourhood. They’d walked this way earlier in the year when they’d met not too long behind. Except it was much colder back then, and now they could walk in a T-Shirt and Shorts, and regret nothing. After all, Marvin would never complain at the sight of Whizzer’s legs out and tanned in the afternoon sunlight. They were simply chatting normally, until they came across a park bench, and Whizzer came to a stop. On that bench, a plate was sat, with cakes piled on top of one another.

“Oh my gosh!” Whizzer cackled as he hurried over to pick the plate up, shoving a cake in his mouth, “You’re amazing!”

“It wasn’t just me,” Marvin mused, tapping his chin with faux innocence.

He hurried back to meet Marvin, before spotting another cake not far from his feet, “Marvin! How many cakes did you hide?”

His boyfriend only shrugged, and led him on, “Want to go to the arcade?”

When they arrived, it was empty, sans the two of them. The lights were dim but beautiful all the same. However, small cakes and chocolate bars were placed on each machine as Whizzer’s laughs echoed through the hall. A small rustle sounded from the back of the room, and Marvin kept Whizzer distracted whilst he hurried to meet Cordelia and Mendel, who were busy placing cakes in random places. They were trying to blend into the darkness whilst Whizzer played games and simply ate his weight in cake without a care in the world. They knew the sugar rush was going to hit him, and they’d have to pin him to the ground just to make him stay still for 5 minutes, but it was worth it to see him happy.

He coughed as the buttercream began to burn his mouth slightly, “I am breaking  _ so  _ many healthcare codes right now, but  _ I don’t care,” _

Cordelia swung one just on top of the machine he was on, waiting to hear his reaction, which was,  _ “Oh my God, who is doing this?!” _

When the hours finally came to an end, Whizzer’s arms were full of cake, and he looked like he was about to collapse on the spot. Marvin found him hunched over an air hockey table, slowly eating an angel’s food cupcake. 

“Hey baby,” He stifled a laugh, “Want to go home?”

“Mmh,” He murmured, leaning into his boyfriend’s touch as he helped get him up, “Thank you, this has been probably the best birthday I’ve had since I left home. And, well, I got to spend it with you, so,”

“Awh, honey,” Marvin smiled, kissing his cheek, pulling back to lick his lips, “You taste like frosting,”

“Let’s get, home, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! have a great day ily <33


End file.
